


A Fragment of Time

by mofyouthfest



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, free point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofyouthfest/pseuds/mofyouthfest
Summary: If a song is a fragment of time that might fit into a scenery and conveys our emotions, then shall I count our moment as a song?
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Moment of Youth : the Beginning





	A Fragment of Time

**Author's Note:**

> @Lemonadelolett (on twitter) / lemonteajelly

Can I call a song as a fragment of time?

Like a small piece of it, a unit of 3-4 minutes, approximately, so that I can say, “Hey, a drive from home to school is about 3,5 songs!” or something like that?

This fragment of time might fit into a certain scenery. Like a piece of puzzle, mayhaps. I always look at those clouds in the sky through the car window and from the backseat, you will tell me its magic spell-sounding name, such as _Cumulocolumbus_ -blah, _uh_ , how about no? Instead, I would like to compare the puffy cotton ball-shaped clouds to some cheerful, bubbly pop songs. The layered clouds that slightly shade the sun in the brightest of day may compare to those calming acoustic songs. I could imagine the sound of guitar playing under the sky when the sunrays do not sting on your skin. And I swear, I cannot help but hearing melancholic mid-tempo RnB when the skies turn to grey right before it starts to rain.

As small as it might be, the fragments are able to bring certain emotions, too. You might feel elated at the sound of upbeat dance songs and have your tears roll down unconsciously while listening to sad melodies. Personally, I fell in love with the way songs like Yang Jungseung’s Stars in the Night Sky or Bol4’s Galaxy make me feel. Both make me want to curl up in my bed, huddled up in my blanket when almost all lights are turned off. They let me feel the warmth as if someone was hugging me from behind (probably hoping it was you, but I’ll let that slide).

That was why I asked you, “What kind of song lifts you up the most?” as you laid by my side, slightly slouching on this couch to lean on my shoulder.

You only shrugged. Your gaze was focused on your phone, seemingly too indulged in your attempt to defeat the final boss in your favorite game.

Amidst the silence, it ran through my mind – the questions on what song might fit the story of the two of us, what song should I play when we are together, et cetera. Probably I was thinking out loud, because that was when you said, “Does it have to be a song?”

I only got to mouth a “huh?” before you tackled me and we both fell on the couch. You gave me a tickle on my stomach and got up before I managed to counter. I chased after you, swearing to take revenge as we ran across the room like two little kids. I almost ran out of breath when I finally landed a touch on your belly.

Then you laughed.

You laughed, and a single high note escaped your lips asitpiercedrightthroughme and I-

Oh.

_._

_Oh_.

Suddenly, everything fell into place.

How a moment like this made a piece of our time. How it fitted perfectly to the scenery, which was your smiling face – and how it became my favorite. And the way you showed how it made you happy, which evoked the same happiness in me, almost immediately.

_Then, by those definitions, shall I count our moments as our song?_

Sounds lame as it was – I might not be the best at deductions and interpretations. Yet that day, I wanted to perceive the look in your eyes as “ _Exactly_.”


End file.
